Medications comprising a compound having an ergoline scaffold have been used to ameliorate symptoms associated with various diseases and conditions, e.g., chronic migraines, postpartum hemorrhage, diabetic reset, hyperprolactinaemia, and Parkinson's disease. The naturally occurring and semi-synthetic ergoline compounds non-selectively bind to neurotransmitter receptors, e.g., dopamine, noradrenaline and serotonin receptors. The non-selective behavior of these ergolines leads to unwanted off-target effects that diminish the overall benefit of these compounds. There remains a need for compounds that bind selectively to neurotransmitter receptors to reduce undesired side-effects.